supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dana Scarlett
Youth The Cryptic Witch (Dana Scarlett) is the daughter of Satan, and an unnamed human woman. She is a cosmic human, born with natural abilities. In the hospital after Dana's birth, her mother began to hemorrhage due to a blood vessel bursting within her body, though the cause of this wasn't known, it had been because of the demonic gene within her child. A two-month-old Dana had been able to use her abilities unconsciously on others, this coming into effect when she developed an empathic link between herself and her mother. This link gave her mother an emotional attachment to herself. At the age of for Dana started acting out, because of her powers which she would actively use on the children in her pre-school. Once she got older, Dana attended Hommocks Middle School. An incident in the bathroom happened a day at school to Dana. Dana had walked into the bathroom and there were a group of girls who made fun of her, and Dana could hear them mocking and laughing at her. Due to her emotions heightened the sinks in the bathrooms burst, which caused the water to reach the girls, and to Dana's favor, the water had boiled burning the girls. After what had happened Dana's mother had been called, due to the school's policy. They had told her mother what happened, though not really knowing themselves. Weeks after Dana's mother had pulled her out of school and they moved from New Rochelle, only to go to Manhattan, New York. Dana began to make decisions for herself and decided she wanted to go to the Highschool of Art and Design, Midtown Manhattan. The Scarlett's One day in the middle of make an outfit design, someone came to her door in the middle of the night. Dana walked down the stairs to see her mother at the door speaking to two people. Dana walked down to her mother to see what they wanted. The two people soon to be revealed as Malina and Owen Scarlett explained why they had been there, and Dana's mother threatened to call the cops if they hadn't left. They left before leaving Dana with a number to contact them. Her mother described them as ridiculous idiots, as she had told her what they had been talking about was nonsense. Dana contacted Malina a few days after what happened and wanted to meet with her. Through talking to Malina and Owen, Dana discovered who she had been and what her purpose was. She had wanted to go with them, but didn't want to leave her mother behind, but had to make a choice. Dana's mother walked in on her packing her bags one day. Dana told her mother of her plans, and they began to argue. Her mother would yell at her telling her she wasn't going anywhere. Dana used her powers on her mother and told her it had been her choice. Through concentration, she was able to keep her mother in place long enough for her to leave. Newfound Journey Dana agreed to go with Malina and Owen to locate the rest of their family in hopes to bring them all together to be united as one. Powers & Abilities * Psionic Manipulation: Dana can use various forms of psychic/mental abilities/powers, including telekinesis, foresight, etc. ** Astral Projection: Dana is able to separate her spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access to travel to the Astral Plane. *** Astral Suggestion: Dana is able to plant thoughts, ideas, and suggestions into others' minds, making them think that it was their own thoughts through astral projection. *** Astral Precognition: Dana is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by traveling to the future in her astral form. She appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there, it's possible she is able to affect the world in general while there. *** Astral Imprisonment: Dana can restrain, trap and/or seal Astral Beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts, spirits, psychic entities, etc.) into a specific place, item or being (possibly allowing their energies to be tapped by others). She can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering her body, or force ghosts off her plane of existence. *** Astral Scrying: Dana is able to learn and understand everything about a person, place or thing by remotely studying their astral being/spirit. *** Astral Vision: Dana can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence through astral projection. *** Astral Door: Dana is able to create a portal using her spiritual, astral, and life-force energy. It's possible she is able to travel through other planes with this ability. ** Empathy: Dana can sense and manipulate others emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects, of herself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Addictive Contentment: Dana can cause others to develop immense, even addictive emotional attachments to herself or others. This can result in the victims having strange, withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this emotional tie and can even cause death because the person will "need them" so much that they cannot bear to live without them. *** Emotion Devouring: Dana can partially absorb emotions, while removing it from the source, into their her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. *** Empathic Augmentation: Dana can augment any/all emotions/feelings/moods of others, increasing the existing emotions (no matter how small), and affecting their control over their actions and abilities by overwhelming their confidence, or restraint. *** Emotion Sensing: Dana can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects, of herself, people, animals, and other creatures. *** Emotion Restriction: Dana can lock the emotions of others, forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at any/all times. ***'Clairaudience': Dana has the ability to feel, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. She can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. She can't read full memories. ***'Clairvoyance': Dana can forge an emotional connection with another person. If that connection stays opens, she is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". She could also use this ability to sense/feel/detect spiritual/demonic beings, as well as feel the danger within a place. ***'Empathic Healing': Dana is able to heal emotional wounds, but can't heal physical wounds. ***'Empathic Probability': Dana is able to tap into the emotions of others and manipulate their emotions or abilities to cause certain effects to her favor. ***'Lie Detection': Dana is able to sense when someone is lying, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. ***'Techno-Empathy': Dana is able to sense the emotions of machines and other technology. She can intuitively understand machines truest inner workings and functions. ***'Emotional Overflow': Dana can overwhelm others with unwanted sentiments and feelings that have been harboring in their conscious. She also has the capability to force others to experience all their deepest sentiments at once, leaving them susceptible to mental pain, render them unconscious, or cause them to perish and meet their death. This power also allows Dana to manipulate others powers through their emotions and reflect their power onto themselves. ***'Emotion Attacks': Dana can release emotional energy in forms of various shapes or intensities to attack others. ****'Emotion Ball': Dana can project balls of emotional energy to do levels of damage in size and range. These balls orbit around Dana and travel's through others. ****'Emotion Beam': Dana can project concentrated beams of emotional energy. ****TBC ** Psycho-Ergokinesis: Dana can create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form. *** Psychic Probability: Dana manipulates probability through the use of psychic/psionic means. This allows her performing psionic feats that sway the odds in their favor as well as telepathically view all the possible outcomes of a situation and alter reality by projecting one's thoughts. *** Psionic Detection: Dana can sense the presence of psychic powers and gain detailed understanding about them, including their type, quality, and intensity. *** Psychic Mending: Dana can heal herself and others by using psychic energy. *** Psychic Life Draining: Dana can psychically drain the life forces of others into herself, by physical touch. This ability is uncontrollable at times. ** Telepathy: Dana can read and sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds and thoughts on an advanced level. ** Psychokinesis: Dana can influence, manipulate, and move objects and matter with her mind on an atomic level. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Dana can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energy that's drawn from stars, planets, galaxies etc. ** Energy Adaption: Dana can create and manipulate energy to such an extent that she can change its frequency at will. She can scan energies either consciously or subconsciously and use it to energize their powers. They can convert nearby abilities with a special "hidden energy" that shifts all other nearby energies into a currently unknown energy. Raw energies, magical energies, and light, as well as many more kinds of energies, can all be used in order to generate this living light. ** Cosmic Attacks: Dana can use cosmic energy to attacks of various shapes and intensities, from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. ** Astrokinetic Constructs: Dana can turn cosmic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and it is possible she is able to create buildings and other constructs of varying permanence. ** Interstellar Travel: Dana can travel interstellar distances through flying. *'Geo-Thermokinesis': Dana can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on a surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles, and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. **'Earthquake Creation': Dana can create earthquakes at will. ***'Surface Splitting': Dana can split apart the surface of the ground, creating deep and long fissures. Anything caught within the path of the cut is also likely to be bisected. **'Heat Absorption': Dana can absorb heat into her body and use it in various ways. **'Heat Generation': Dana can generate heat energy. **'Lava Constructs': Dana can turn magma into tools, objects, weapons and other items, and create semi-living constructs. **'Lava Generation': Dana can generate and project lava, from her body or draw it from the earth. **'Geokinetic Flight': Dana can fly, glide, and levitate through manipulating the earth, including lava, metals, stone, etc. She can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel herself without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. **'Lava Attacks': Dana can use molten rock's (magma while underground, lava when on a surface) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities. **'Smoke Generation': Dana can generate smoke from eruptions to cause thick smoke. **'Tectonic Plate Manipulation': Dana can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust within limited areas, probably no less than a radius of a few city blocks. **'Terraportation': Dana can merge into the earth and transport herself. **'Petrification': Dana can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone. *'Sorcery': Dana has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination, and morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, she has essentially unlimited possibilities for what she can do. ** *'Swordsmanship': Dana is able to able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. *'Enhanced Condition':